1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector and particularly to a card connector having a pick-up member for receiving suction from a vacuum nozzle for positioning it onto a printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
Memory cards have become popular due to the trend of compact size, modularization, and object oriented requirements of the computer industry. Accordingly, card connectors have also become more popular because they are the inevitable members cooperating with the memory cards. However, soldering of a card connector to a printed circuit board is difficult due to the card connector not having a sufficient flat surface for a vacuum nozzle to be fixed to the card connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,245, 5,026,295, 5,055,971, 5,147,209, 5,242,311, and 5,249,977 disclose different auxiliary suction members for use with different connectors. For example, FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional card connector 4 constructed according to card bus standards to have an insulative housing 40 and a mating face 41 defined in one side of the housing 40. Normally, the card bus connector 4 is manually positioned on a printed circuit board and soldered thereto. However, manually positioning the connector 4 on the printed circuit board instead of using a vacuum nozzle is cost inefficient. For facilitating operation of a vacuum nozzle in automated soldering, a card connector 5 as shown in FIG. 7 includes an auxiliary suction member 51 having a flat surface integrated with two guiding bars 50 thereof for receiving suction from a vacuum nozzle during automated soldering. The auxiliary suction member 51 can be withdrawn from the connector 5 after the connector 5 has been soldered on a related printed circuit board. Although the auxiliary suction member 51 is useful for the soldering of the card connector, the manufacture thereof results in a considerable extra cost. In addition, the auxiliary suction member 51 occupies too much space which violates the compact size requirement of personal computers. Moreover, the auxiliary suction member 51 is not detachable from the housing therefore it will occupy space even after the connector 5 has been soldered on the printed circuit board. Hence, it is requisite to provide a space sufficient auxiliary suction member for receiving suction from a vacuum nozzle whereby a card connector can be positioned on a PCB with minimum cost.